


Where Did The Party Go?

by LazuliTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dancing tsukki because i thought it was hilarious, songfic???? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi left the kitchen for five minutes. Just five minutes. To go to the bathroom. But he heard something he hasn't heard before, something that urged him to confirm if he was actually hearing what he thought he was hearing.</p><p>Tsukishima was singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did The Party Go?

The freckled brunette stood by the door to Tsukishima's kitchen, eyeing his boyfriend with glinting eyes. Should he call out to him? Should he laugh? No, that's too rude even for him; also Tsukishima might actually get mad at him. He might hear him too, but he doubted it at the last minute because he can practically hear the music blaring from Tsukishima's headphones from where he's standing. He probably won't hear a thing except for whatever it is he's listening to. Should he keep watching? That would be weird. Or maybe he should leave the room and let Tsukki finish his little private performance to spare him from the embarrassment.

Yamaguchi left the kitchen for five minutes. Just five minutes. To go to the bathroom. He was gonna take longer to wash his hands because somehow he had gotten a lot of pencil lead smudged around the side of his right hand. But he heard something he hasn't heard before, something that urged him to confirm if he was actually hearing what he thought he was hearing.

Tsukishima was singing.

Quite well, he might add.

Tsukishima's voice was smooth and deep but was still able hit the notes of whatever song he was singing along to. The song was in English, and Tsukishima pronounced each word gracefully, save for a few which he just mumbled. He was lost in the music, ignoring the homework they'd set up on the kitchen counter and the hot chocolate he was making, and seemed to not care about anything around him, seemed not to notice someone behind him. Yamaguchi couldn't help but let an amused smile crawl its way to his face.

He finally put his hand up to his mouth to stifle a laugh bubbling in his throat, when the blonde's head started bobbing to the upbeat rhythm of the song and drumming his fingers against the empty air. Tsukishima started swaying his hips, hands curling into loose fists and raising them above his head. Yamaguchi huffed, he really can't contain himself anymore at the sight of his usually apathetic, condescending, and cold, 189-centimeter tall boyfriend singing and dancing like nobody's business.

Yamaguchi couldn't even look away when he was finally met with golden brown eyes, couldn't even say his usual 'Sorry, Tsukki!' when Tsukushima finally turned around, mouth hanging open, lyrics trailing off his lips and hands frozen up in the air. The brunette grinned at him still, really wanted not to but he can't, he's too late to look away and pretend he didn't see anything.

Instead of snapping at him like Tsukishima usually does, the blonde gently yanks him forward by the wrist and puts the headphones on Yamaguchi, who was confused and flustered. The music engulfing him was something you would hear in a disco, Yamaguchi thought, and it was catchy to say the least. Even though Yamaguchi couldn't follow much of the lyrics, he was able to understand a bit of the words. He felt Tsukishima lower the volume down from its initial deafening sound, enough for him to hear Tsukishima's heavenly voice over the lively tune.

 _"I know I expect too much,"_ he sang along as if he knew it by heart. _"And not enough all at once,"_

Yamaguchi couldn't help but giggle when Tsukishima pulled him close by the waist, leaning down to rub his nose on his freckled one, warm breath ghosting against his smiling lips.

_"You know I only wanted fun and you got me all fucked up on love,"_

_"And I looked for your name on the ouija board,"_ The blonde continued singing, Yamaguchi's arms snaking around his head. _"And your naked magic, oh dear lord,"_ He hid his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck to hide the red in his cheeks, but the grin never left his features. The bespectacled boy sang, voice soft and low and just smooth next to Yamaguchi's ear. _"You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV, love on TV,"_

 _"And all the boys are smoking menthols, girls are getting backrubs,"_ Tsukishima pulls away slightly, swaying his body to the beat and guiding the flustered boy in his arms with him. "I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough,"

_"My old aches become new again,"_

_"My old friends become exes again, yeah,"_

_"Whoa, where did the party go?"_ Hands clasped in Yamaguchi's own, Tsukishima pulls away, raising their hands, gracefully twirling the freckled boy around. Tsukishima pulls him in, his chest warm against his boyfriend's back and hands back on his waist to sway their hips again. _"We're ending it on the phone,"_

_"I'm not gonna go home alone,"_

_"Whoa, where did the party go?"_

The beaming smile on Yamaguchi's face didn't falter even when Tsukishima twirled him around again to face him. He was met by the blonde's trademark shit-eating grin with brows raised and eyes looking down on him, the one that he gave to people when he made fun of them. Yamaguchi found it cute, really, but it also made him flush and he couldn't help but breathe a laugh. That is just so not fair.

_“We were the kids who screamed,”_

_“ "We weren't the same," in sweaty rooms,”_

_“Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs,"_

_"Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life,”_

_“So let's fade away together one dream at a time,”_

Why is he smirking at him like that? Why is his face heating up like it's doing right now? If anyone should be embarrassed right now, it should be Tsukki, seriously. Stop being so flawless, Tsukki. Stop being so cute and attractive and please stop smiling. And he’s still singing. He's swooning over that oh so smooth voice, deep and teasing. Yamaguchi hid his face with his hands.  
  
 _"Whoa, where did the party go?"_

_“We're ending it on the phone,"_

Tsukishima pulled the freckled boy’s hands away from his face, and leaned down to look him in the eyes.

_"I'm not gonna go home alone,”_

_“Whoa, where did the party go?"_

Headphones sliding off of his head and warm hands pulling his face close to those soft lips made Yamaguchi’s heart flutter and he wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend’s neck, neck tilting and pressing his lips back. He let a giggle out when he felt one of Tsukishima’s hands on his waist and the other one on his back, arching over him and making Yamaguchi cling to the taller boy when he felt himself being dipped back.

Tsukishima pulls away, arms still around his freckled angel. His face was suddenly serious, at least trying to be, with those red cheeks and pouting lips. “Hey Yamaguchi,”

“Hm?”

“You saw nothing,”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Okay, Tsukki,” He says and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Song featured here is Where Did The Party Go by Fall Out Boy. Tsukki just sings the second half of the song though
> 
> hhhhhh this drabble started when I was listening to that song on my way to school and I suddenly thought of tsukki dancing to it and yama watching him and going just "lmao tsukki what are you doing"
> 
> I tried _(:3_/ L)_


End file.
